Watching From A Distance
by Twisted Enigmas
Summary: Kagome's mother forbides her to return to the fudeal era. During the time she's away from the group she contemplates suicide. Inuyasha stops her just in time. But with everything that's been happening, maybe Kagome should have
1. Default Chapter

Disclamier: I do own Inuyasha and CO. But I do own the original characters that will be in this fic. Also I've been writing most of my stories near the holidays..so yea!   
  
Kagome sat on the sofa staring blankly out of the window, watching the snowflakes fall gently from the sky. To her they seemed like frozen tears falling from the tears of an angel. Kagome rose from the couch, stretching her legs lazily. She walked slowly up the stairs, sighing in disgust along the way. It was Christmas and she was alone. She wanted so much to be with Inuyasha, but her mother wouldn't allow her to return to the feudal era, nor see Inuyasha. Her mother felt that she missed too much school, and that being surrounded by demons all the time would take an effect on her mental health.  
  
But the reality of it all was that being away from Inuyasha was affecting her mentally and emotionally. Kagome walked into the bathroom, the smell of strawberries and peaches lingered from when she'd taken a bath only moments ago. She looked into the mirror, watching as the fog faded. She stared at her reflection, her eyes were filled with tears, and a hate for her mother that ran through her veins. Kagome clenched her eyes closed trying to force the tears back, but they seeped out against her will.  
  
Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha in months and it was killing her inside. Kagome sat stiffly on the edge of the bathtub sighing to herself loudly. Why hadn't Inuyasha came to see her? Had he forgotten about her, about them? Kagome reached into the pocket of her bathrobe removing a shard of the Shikon Jewel. She'd taken it after her last visit to the feudal era in hopes of Inuyasha coming to retrieve it. But he hadn't. Kagome clenched her fists in anger, and hung her head. Why Inuyasha? Why haven't you come to see me? Are you with Kikyo....is Kikyo the one keeping you from me? or are you dead?  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ever going to see Kagome?" Shippo quizzed.  
  
"No, now go away!" Inuyasha yelled, slapping Shippo away with his hand.  
  
"But she does have a piece of the jewel shard, and I know you miss her." Sango inquired.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, walking past Shippo, and Sango ignoring their comments.  
  
Inuyasha walked to the Bone Eater's well sitting on the edge slowly. He gazed up into the sky losing himself in the clouds. Everything reminded him of Kagome. It was getting harder and harder to keep from going to her time. He wanted to see her. He desperately needed to see her, but it was difficult. Inuyasha sighed and jumped into the well, landing on the bottom with a sharp thud.  
  
------------- Kagome leaned on the doorframe of her bedroom letting it support her weight as her legs nearly buckled underneath her. It was scary how much Inuyasha affected her. She'd never truly felt this way about him, this was all REALLY new to her. She sulked over to her bed sluggishly and fell heavy onto the soft bed. Oh, Inuyasha, why haven't you come to visit me? Are you truly spending your time with Kikyo, or am I just being childish? Please Inuyasha..I need to know!  
  
----------------------------------------------------- Inuyasha climbed from the well slowly, still contemplating if he would go see Kagome. It would be extremely weird to see her after all this time..What would she think of him abandoning her for all that time? Inuyasha sat in the bench across from the Sacred tree, his thoughts forcing themselves out orally.  
  
"I wonder what Kagome's' doing..I wonder if she's thinking about me, or even wondering where I am or if I'm dead." Inuyasha said aloud to himself. He stood, walking towards the well slowly. He couldn't see Kagome like this, he had to get his thoughts together. But before he could get close to the well he turned, the smell of blood filling his nostrils. "Kagome?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------- ------ Kagome sat stiffly on her bed, holding a small razor blade tightly. The thoughts that were running through her head no longer held any doubt. Inuyasha obviously didn't want to deal with her any longer. She felt as though she had nothing left to live for. Inuyasha and the others were all she had over the last few years. She'd only been around her family momentarily during her and Inuyasha's minor squabbles. Closing her eyes tightly, Kagome bought the blade down, missing her vein by an inch. She winced slightly in pain, but upon opening her eyes she was met with a satisfactory cut. The way her blood ran down her arm was beautiful to her senses. Kagome lied back down in bed, blood still running from her cut. She had no desire to stop it, either. She just wanted to go to sleep so she could move on peacefully. Before Kagome could fall asleep and old too familiar voice rang out.  
  
"Kagome. What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled, picking her up quickly. "Wh- Why are you bleeding like this?"  
  
"I did this for you, Inuyasha. I was just going to disappear so you could live your life without me around to hold you back." She smiled weakly, rubbing a blood stained hand over Inuyasha's cheek before her body went limp.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Hmm...I love writing angst filled stories!! ooooh, and so many people are getting cut these days! Well, be prepared for the next chapter because the words start to fly, and people start to get hurt! Muhahahahahaha Oh, R&R 


	2. Now that I have you back

It took me so long to update. But I'm finally getting off my lazy ass and getting to work. Well, here's chapter two. And there may be a possible lemon here.

#######################################################################

Inuyasha cradled Kagome tenderly in his arms. His run slowly diminished into a slow walk. He looked down to Kagome, her facial expression unchanged. She didn't move and to him she didn't seem as though she was breathing. _Kagome. Please be okay. You have to be okay._ Inuyasha thought to himself. Upon making it to the well, he ripped the sleeve of his kimono, quickly tying it to her bleeding wrist. Why didn't you just do that before, Inuyasha?! His mind screamed at him. He bought Kagome closer to his chest, and jumped into the well. Upon making it to the feudal era, Sango and Shippo sat cross-legged near the well. They quickly jumped to their feet when they saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha's golden eyes were filled with worry and perplexity. He softly looked into Sango's, showing her that something was wrong. She'd never seen those emotions inside him. She stopped short, only three feet away from him. "She needs to see Kaede. Now. She's bleeding and her breaths are kind of raspy." His words didn't come easy. He had to force himself to speak, chocking back his emotions. Shippo jumped absentmindedly onto Inuyasha's shoulder and peered down at Kagome. "Inuyasha, what did you do to Kagome?" His smile faded quickly.  
  
"I didn't do anything, now get the hell out of the way." He pulled him off his shoulder, and threw him insensitively into a bush. He had no time to debate if it was his fault or not. He walked swiftly towards Kaede's hut. He pulled back the straw that served its purpose as a door with his free hand. Kaede sat silently, her arms crossed, looking at the nervous wreck that was Inuyasha.  
  
"Lay her down, Inuyasha." Inuyasha quickly did as he was told, lying Kagome down on the bed of straw. She stood to her feet, and walked to Kagome kneeling by her side. She took her hand into her own, removing the tattered piece of clothing from it. "Ah, so this is what's wrong. Nothing too bad. Ye are lucky, Inuyasha. You got her to me just in time. Ye may leave now, she'll be just fine."  
  
"Kaede I-"  
  
"Leave now, Inuyasha." Inuyasha clenched his teeth together in agitation. He'd just leave. This would give him time to think about what he would do. He had to come to a conclusion, and soon. He exited Kaede's hut, nearly running into Miroku.  
  
"Ay, Inuyasha. Is Kagome okay?" Genuine concern was on his face.  
  
Without providing Miroku with an answer, he brushed past him, sighing heavily. Nearly two feet away. He stopped. "I'm going out. If Kagome awakens before I come back. Tell her I said I'm sorry."  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku whispered, watching the hanyou walk away.  
**#######################################################**  
Inuyasha sat staring at his reflection in the small lake. _You're so useless. How could you let months past without seeing Kagome? You're so fuckin' stupid!_ Inuyasha threw a small pebble into the lake, watching the small circle spread into something larger and more beautiful. Inuyasha's ears perked as he heard something approach.  
  
"Inuyasha." A woman's voice called behind him. "Come to me, Inuyasha." Kikyo stepped from the shadows, her face blank and expressionless. Her soul collectors wrapped around her body softly. A slight turquoise light emitted from their bodies.  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered. "What are you doing here?" His soft demeanor shifting to anger.  
  
"Temper, temper, Inuyasha." Kikyo said, tauntingly. She approached him, placing her pale hand upon his shoulder. "Is that anyway to treat me after all we've been through?"  
  
"Been through? Seems as if I'm the one going through everything while you sit aside and watch things happen." His clawed fingers lifted her hand from his shoulder. "Stay away, Kikyo." Inuyasha started to walk away before her voice called to him. He stopped in his tracks to listen intently.  
  
"Yes, go back to your little wench. But you both shall soon perish. I will take you to hell with me, Inuyasha!" Her soul collectors brightened as they lifted her from the ground, carrying her away into the darkening sky.  
  
"Ay. Kikyo. I'll never allow you to hurt Kagome." Inuyasha whispered softly.

  
  
The sky was beginning to darken. The villagers returned from their fields and the children started to rush inside as their agitated mothers called to them. Inuyasha moved the straw, and walked into Kaede's dimly let hut. He feared what the outcome would be for Kagome's well being. If she died, he wouldn't allow himself to move on.  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku whispered, as the hanyou made his way inside. "You're back." Inuyasha nodded his head in Miroku's direction, deciding against verbal communication. His blood ran cold as he saw Kaede still hovering over Kagome. She picked up a white sheet that was disregarded up and placed it over the head of the lying person.  
  
"May ye rest in peace." Kaede said, waving her hand over the person's body. "Kagome." Inuyasha said, approaching Kaede. She can't be dead. Kagome, you just can't. I will follow you to hell and back, just please still be alive, Kagome. Inuyasha stood on Kaede's side, tears threatening to spill from his golden eyes. "Inuyasha-"Before Kaede could finish, Inuyasha snatched the sheet from over the body. His eyes grew wide at the sight. It wasn't Kagome. It was a young boy from the village he'd been attacked by a demon a few days before. The poison had completely spread through his small body, killing him.  
  
Kaede smiled, and touched Inuyasha's clawed hand. "Kagome is okay. She went to search for you. She was fine from the start. She only passed out from the pain. Ye should be happy that she missed the vein. I suggest that ye keep an eye on her, Inuyasha."  
  
"I agree." Miroku called behind him. Sango nodded her head in concurrence. Inuyasha exited the hut, calling Kagome's name.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Her voice was faint. Inuyasha waited for her to approach and quickly embraced her when she came close.  
  
"I'm happy you're okay, Kagome."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I know you need me to get the rest of the jewel shards. I'm sorry that I tried to-."  
  
"Kagome. Come with me, we need to talk." Inuyasha said, taking her hand into his own.

####################################################################  
  
They sat at the lake, silently. Inuyasha was trying to think of how he, in is own way would articulate his love for Kagome. He still was holding on to her hand. His grip tightened slightly. "Kagome." He said looking into her mocha eyes. Becoming mesmerized in their beauty. He'd never really noticed them before.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sighed, and then started.  
  
"When you cut yourself, I was really scared. I thought that I'd never get to see your smile again. Or argue with you again." He put his head down, and sighed inwardly. "I was just afraid that I'd lose you."  
  
Oh Inuyasha. And to think that I did something so stupid. If I would have known you felt this way. I wouldn't have done what I did. Please forgive me, Inuyasha. "Does your wrist still hurt?" Inuyasha questioned, inspecting it.  
  
"No. Actually, I was a little more tired then in pain." Kagome smiled and extended her hand, brushing Inuyasha's cheek softly. "I'm so sorry that I put you through so much, Inuyasha. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"It's fine. I'm just glad that you're okay now." He leaned against her hand, and she continued to softly caress his cheek. He'd never felt the way he did now. The way she touched him so tenderly made his insides ache. Without a second thought Inuyasha brushed his lips against Kagome's. Waiting for her reaction, he kissed her deeply. Kagome allowed herself to be swallowed in the kiss. But her mind still wondered: Why did it take me nearly dying for him to notice he loved me? Her mind screamed at her to stop. But her body wouldn't allow her. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kagome smiled to herself mentally, enjoying the affection that was given to her. If only for this one time, she'd enjoy this moment. Before it was time for her to return home. Even if she'd never see Inuyasha again, she could always look back on this day.  
  
Inuyasha released Kagome's lips to move hungrily to her collarbone, nibbling it sensually. Small moans escaped Kagome's full lips as she immersed her self deeper and deeper into pleasure. But this pleasure was soon mixed with pain creating an almost orgasmic feeling. Inuyasha dug his fangs into her neck, but licked the blood from her wound. The scar that would remain afterwards would signify that she was his mate and his mate alone. Inuyasha's hands had a mind of their own as he slowly began to undress Kagome. Within mere seconds she was fully undressed and her clothes were inattentively discarded. His attention moved from her neck, to her unattended breast. He hungrily devoured it, sending pulsating vibrations through Kagome's body. Her moans became louder, and raspier. And soon her desire overtook her actions as she began to impatiently undress Inuyasha. Once fully unclothed he lied her down gently in the cool grass. Kagome rubbed her fingers through Inuyasha's smooth silver hair. Releasing her breast looking deeply into Kagome's eyes, he silently asked if she was sure. Kagome smiled, and reached up, brushing his lips, assuring him that she was ready. Inuyasha kissed her back as their tongues began their exotic dance called a kiss. Inuyasha's hardened member rubbed gently over Kagome's womanhood sending more shivers through her spine. Inuyasha felt her shiver beneath him, and smiled inwardly. He'd finally be able to get the pleasure he'd always desired but at the same time fulfill the one he secretly loved for so long. Wasting no more time, Inuyasha gently entered his member into Kagome. She slightly winced in pain, but the pain was replaced almost instantly by pleasure.  
  
Everything was still and silent except for the moans of the lovers. The musk of sex engulfed the air around them. Kagome's hands rested on Inuyasha's shoulders, trying her best to keep from screaming his name, allowing the whole world to hear. This was by far the most fulfilling experience that the two shared together. Their souls had become completely intertwined, as they fed off of each other's energies. The feeling of climax ebbed into ultimate bliss as Kagome felt her blood warm to a rising temperature, and rush to her head. She lost herself in the ultimate form of pleasure, as her lover, Inuyasha breathed softly on her neck, making her hairs stand up straight. A rushing feeling came over the two as they both collapsed. Surges of energy still ran through both of their bodies, as they marveled in this experience. Inuyasha pulled his arousal from Kagome, and lay by her side. Her back lay against his chest as he breathed heavily trying to come down to earth again. Inuyasha nuzzled sleepily into Kagome's shoulder as he whispered silently into her ear. Smiling contently they both drifted off into a deep sleep as the light from the moon emitted a soft glow over their sweat glistened bodies.

#####################################################################  
  
Another chapter done and its **Drum roll**: 1,914 words long. Not counting what I'm typing now. I'd like to thank the **very few** people that have reviewed my fic. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, also.


	3. When the sun rises, I'll be waiting for ...

Another chapter! And have no fear, my angst lovers. There shall be more angst to come. And thank you VERY VERY much to Lady Selene Li for reviewing my story. And anyone else who has reviewed. And I read your story, Lade Selene but I forgot to review! Sowwy. I'll review it soon, though. . Thankies!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha awoke, Kagome still in his arms. Her silky black hair spread haphazardly around her face. Inuyasha smiled to himself, and gave Kagome a soft kiss on her cheek. Kagome stirred from his touch as her mocha eyes fluttered open. She smiled upon seeing Inuyasha peering down at her. "Good morning." Kagome said, turning over to face him.  
  
"Likewise." Inuyasha replied. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest listening to his heartbeat softly in his chest. "Should we be getting back to the others now?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing a clawed hand through Kagome's raven locks. He wrapped his other around her shoulder bringing her closer. "Not just yet. Just a little longer." Kagome said, burying her head deeper into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked sluggishly towards the village, fingers intertwined. They were reluctant to return to their friends, knowing that plenty of questions would follow their arrival. They would just have to know their whereabouts last night and what went on. Once they were standing outside of Kaede's hut, they released each other's hands, and sighed heavily. Inuyasha pulled back the straw back, allowing Kagome to go in before him.  
  
"Kagome." Shippo said, excitedly rushing to her, jumping in her arms. Kagome smiled at the little kitsune, and rubbed his head softly.  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku said, standing by his side, a huge grin spread across his face.  
  
"Go away, monk." Inuyasha said, angrily. He already knew what the huge grin was about. Miroku turned to Kagome, giving her an innocent smirk before slinking away to sit next to Sango.  
  
"So, Kagome. Where were you and Inuyasha last night?" Sango asked, a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
Kagome sighed inwardly, and cursed herself for not returning earlier. If she had, she could avoid this little interrogation. She shot a glance to Inuyasha, silently asking him if she should. He turned, his golden eyes meeting her mocha colored ones. They held the stare for a mere ten seconds before turning back to their friends. Kagome set Shippo down and pulled her raven hair back, exposing the bite that was apparent on her smooth skin. Gasps escaped from everyone's mouths. All except Kaede. It was no surprise that at least one of the boys would follow their father's footsteps. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, and touched her scar gently with his small paw. "Does it hurt, Kagome?" Kagome thought back to the bite. She remembered how it felt when pain and pleasure collided, and she smiled inwardly again. "No. Not at all, Shippo." Kagome released her hair, letting it fall in a cascade of radiance, and looked to Inuyasha. Her only wish had finally been granted. He was _hers _and she was_ his_. Kikyo could no longer stand in the way of their love. They'd proclaimed their love for each other and no one could deny it.  
  
"Ay, Inuyasha." Miroku called to him. "You know when you become human does that mean Kagome is still your _mate_?" Miroku asked, stressing the word mate.  
  
"Yeah, in a way it does."  
  
"In a way?" Miroku asked, raising a perplexed brow.  
  
"Yeah. When I'm in my human form, her once apparent mark will fade. Because I'm no longer demon, I'm human. But once I become demon again, the mark will reappear.  
  
Miroku nodded, finally understanding the concept of demon mating. "Wait. Does that pertain to other demons as well, or just ones like you?"  
  
Inuyasha raised an agitated brow. "What do you mean ones like me?"  
  
"Ay, forget it." Miroku said, not wanting to anger him. Inuyasha shrugged and took a seat. He folded his legs, and placed Tetsusaiga in his lap. Kagome sat next to Sango while Kaede inspected her wrist. The bandages were slightly dirty, and they moved slightly exposing her cut because of last night's events. After getting her wrist inspected and yet another interrogation from Sango, Kagome was ready to return home. She knew what had to be done. She would have to stress the importance of returning to her mother, and she'd take Inuyasha with her just to piss her off. If she refused to let her go, Kagome would pack her things and stay in the feudal era for good.  
  
################Back in Kagome's time###################  
  
Kagome slowly opened the door, with Inuyasha standing behind her closely. Once she opened the door she was greeted with a warm yell.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. Where have you been, young la-"Kagome's mother stopped short, as she noticed that Inuyasha was standing behind her. She narrowed her eyes, and looked back to her daughter. "Didn't I tell you not to return to that place?" Kagome's mother questioned, a slight crease was visible in her brow.  
  
"Yes, mother. But it's imperative that I go back!" Kagome pleaded. "I have to collect all the pieces of the jewel shard. I'm the only one that can see them. I did destroy it so-"  
  
"Jewel shards?" Kagome's mother questioned. This was her first time hearing of them. "Are those the little pink gems you keep in that vile?"  
  
"Yes. I have to find them before the demon Naraku finds them and kills everyone."  
  
"Come again."  
  
Kagome sighed heavily, and made her mother have a seat. She explained everything from the jewel shards, to Naraku and his reincarnations. After hearing all of the things that went on in the feudal ear Kagome's mother became even more reluctant to let her leave. Inuyasha became agitated and ran into Kagome's room. He grabbed some of her things, and threw her over his shoulder as her grandfather threw pieces of paper with fake spells drawn on them at his back. As Inuyasha was carrying her, her mother noticed the mark on her neck, and blamed it on Inuyasha without even knowing the half of it. Inuyasha smiled at her, and opened his mouth, licking his fangs tauntingly before running off towards the well with Kagome's arms flailing wildly.  
  
Back in the feudal era  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the feudal era, Inuyasha set Kagome and her things down. Getting a firm "Sit!"  
  
"How could you possibly do that to my mother? She probably had a heart attack." Kagome yelled, standing over him a very pissed expression on her face.  
  
"Hey. Excuse me for trying to help you out." Inuyasha said, his voice slightly muffled. After Inuyasha pulled his face from the earth they started towards Kaede's village but were very surprised to what they saw. The whole village had been set ablaze. Only a few huts remained and were near about to catch into flames themselves. They quickly ran to Kaede's hut, wanting to know what was going on. Injured men, women and children were lying about, their bodies burned as they wailed loudly.  
  
"What's happening here?" Kagome asked Miroku.  
  
"Kagura did this." Miroku said, his fists balled tightly. "She trapped Sango in some type of box, and flew off with her, saying if I want to see her again I'd have to bring her the jewel shards."  
  
Kagome grunted slightly and looked to Inuyasha. He returned her gaze, and gripped Tetsusaiga, before muttering, "Let's go."  
  
They quickly ran from the hut leaving Shippo behind to help Kaede. Inuyasha put his nose to the wind, and sniffed finding Sango's faint scent. He ran at top speed towards her smell, leaving Kagome and Miroku no choice but to follow the small blur of red that was Inuyasha.

Another chapter done. 800 or so words below my quota, but I didn't want to stretch it too far. I have big plans for the next chapter. Let's just say that our truly loved Sesshomaru is appearing, and someone is going to die...O.O and it's not Naraku or Kagura! Hahahahahaha...beware my evilness. Review me! Please? 


	4. Unnerving feelings

Yay! Another chapter here. I want a few of many things to come to happen in this chapter. I won't reveal them just yet, because you must read to find out. But let's just say this will be the most fulfilling chapter to far. Well, to me at least. It'll clear the air of a few things as well. Now, this may be a huge leap from the general storyline, but it will return to normal. I just want to let a few things to be known for the next chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, slow down!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Maybe you should speed up a little, then I wouldn't have to slow down!" Inuyasha yelled back. Inuyasha came to a complete halt, as the scent of blood once again filled his nostrils.  
  
"What –pant- is it, Inuyasha –pant-?" Miroku asked, the hanyou, trying desperately to catch his breath.  
  
"I smell blood." Inuyasha said, perking his ears slightly. "Over there!" He said, running towards a clearing in the trees. Miroku wasted no time in following him, and Kagome was close behind. Inuyasha slowed his pace, as he approached Sango.  
  
"Sango, are you okay?" Miroku asked, kneeling near her.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. "  
  
"Where's Kagura?" He asked, searching the area with his scarlet eyes.  
  
"She's long gone. I managed to fight her off a bit. But I had to run to escape the poison insects. For some reason they chose not to come into this spot. It was if they were scared." Sango struggled to stand to her feet on her tired legs. They nearly buckled under her weight, because she'd pushed them so hard to get away from Naraku's bugs. Miroku noticed her struggle, and helped her up, letting her rest most of her weight on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air slightly, and a low growl escaped his throat, earning him attention from his friends.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked, slight concern on her face.  
  
"I smell a demon. Not just any demon, either." He paused, sniffing the air once more as if to confirm before speaking. "Sesshomaru."  
  
As if being summoned, Sesshomaru emerged from the trees, with a young girl, and a toad at his side.  
  
"Well if it isn't Fluffy." Inuyasha said tauntingly. Sesshomaru shot him a slight glare, but his placid expression never changed.  
  
"What are you doing here, Inuyasha? Surely you smelled that this area was already taken."  
  
"Actually, I could care less that you're here. I just came to retrieve one of my friends. Other than that, I have no desire to be here." Inuyasha said, struggling to maintain his discomfort. But he knew his brother could smell it. It wasn't Sesshomaru that worried Inuyasha. It was the strange smell that mixed in with Sesshomaru's scent. A female's desire. But who's?  
  
"Worried, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked tauntingly. "Don't worry, I have no desire to kill you. Especially in front of Rin. But don't think that I won't kill you the next time we cross paths." Sesshomaru stated coldly. Inuyasha grunted slightly. Unfazed by his brother's words. Although Sesshomaru was no pushover, neither was Inuyasha, and he would make that known.  
  
"We'll just see, Sesshy-boy." Inuyasha turned heel, as his friends slowly walked behind him. Inuyasha was busy walking when he heard his brother whisper something that he knew only he would hear. Something that would stay with Inuyasha forever and always.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the village once everything was semi- orderly the group sat cross- legged in front of a small fire. The small group was completely quiet as if each were deep in thought. But soon someone broke the silence.  
  
"Sango, do you think that maybe we could take a small walk?" Miroku asked. Earning a raised eyebrow from everyone. "Just a walk." Sango eyed him quizzically, but soon nodded her head. She could feel that she'd probably have to smack him before the night was over. Miroku and Sango exited Kaede's hut, and went a slightly secluded place near the Bone Eater's well.  
  
Miroku stopped, and looked into Sango's eyes. His face and his eyes displayed a seriousness that Sango had only seen during battle, and it shocked her a bit. Whatever Miroku had to say was obviously serious, and it made her tremble slightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. I decided to stop this fic here for a few reasons.  
  
1.)Ultimate fear that it would take another turn for the worse. 

2.)Ultimate writer's block closely related to number one.

3.)Because I wanted to leave you hanging slightly so that I could really drag you into the story since it will be getting a little emotional in the next few chapters.

Can anyone guess what Miroku has to say? Yes, no, maybe? Tell me what you  
would like to happen, and what you think he has to say. I'll be waiting  
for reviews.  
  
P.S I know this chapter was short, and not really that good but I've been  
on the verge of a mental breakdown lately so forgive me. 


	5. Lecherous Sango

Woah.I so threw off my updating pattern. As if I had one. Yay! Lady Selene Li is back! Thankies for everyone who reviewed. And to all the evil people that read but don't review, shame on you! Anyways, here's the new chapter. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yes, Miroku?" Sango asked, her voice slightly shaky. Miroku sighed heavily. He grabbed Sango's hand, cupping it into his own.  
  
"Sango, so much has happened lately. And after today I finally figured out what I want." He sighed inwardly, and continued. "I know you think that I'm nothing but a lecherous monk, but every since the day our eyes met each other's gaze I've known that I've loved you." His scarlet eyes looked into hers, searching for her reaction. Her eyes showed no emotion. They were as blank and expressionless as Sesshomaru's.  
  
Miroku's gaze turned to the ground, which he knew in a matter of seconds, would be decorated with his tears. Then he felt Sango's hands brush his cheek. She lifted his chin, and kissed him deeply. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes. She smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Miroku smiled inwardly. He liked this Sango. Suddenly his attention turned to something else. Smiling grimly, his hands moved down slowly. He brushed over Sango's butt. He closed his eyes preparing to be smacked. But it never came, instead he felt a squeeze on his own rear- end. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay. I'm stopping here for a certain effect. But I will be updating it with a longer chapter in a few hours. 


	6. Inuyasha's nearing death?

Okay. As promised here's the longer chapter. A little late, but only because my father came and picked me up unexpectedly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat cross-legged at the fire in Kaede's hut. Once again, Kaede was changing the bandages on Kagome's wrist.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Kaede." Kagome said, returning to her spot on the side of Inuyasha. He seemed deep in thought as he stared off into nothingness.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome said, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just wondering why Sesshomaru is so far away from his own lands. And with that little Fin girl."  
  
"Rin," Kagome corrected.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "Rin. He never has her around when there's the scent of danger in the air. And there was the scent of danger and rotten flesh. Plus, Sesshomaru is the lord of the Western Lands, what would he be doing in the Eastern Lands? Unless he plans to start a war with the lord of the Eastern lands. But that would be pretty stupid, considering Fin is with him."  
  
"Rin." Kagome corrected him again.  
  
"Yes. It truly makes sense." Miroku said walking into the hut with his hands crossed behind his back, Sango walking closely behind him. "It would be kind of foolish to start a war with the lord of the Eastern Lands, since Lord Nijumbo has a large army of demons, whereas Sesshomaru only has himself." Miroku sat in the corner of the hut, and Sango sat next to Kagome.  
  
"Um.Yeah, right." Inuyasha said, eyeing the grinning monk. "What the hell were you two doing out there that has Miroku grinning so widely?" Inuyasha said, looking to the now blushing Sango.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha. That's none of our business."  
  
"Why the hell isn't it? They wanted to know where we were." Inuyasha stated, nastily, glaring at the monk.  
  
"Back to the matters at hand." Sango added, interjectionally. "We know it's impossible for Sesshomaru to start a war with Nijumbo-sama, so maybe he's just passing by?"  
  
"Dare to dream." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "Sesshomaru only leaves his lands to hunt, and to come piss me off."  
  
"Well maybe he was hunting." Shippo added. Inuyasha reached over, giving the small kitsune a hard blow to the head. "I doubt it. That human girl would probably scare anything away anyway."  
  
"Maybe we should discuss this a little more in the morning. It's late, and all this thinking is making me kind of tired." Kagome said, topping it off with a loud yawn.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and headed out of the hut to his usual bed in the treetops.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------- Inuyasha sat silently in the tree. He never slept most of the time, just looked down on Kagome wishing that she was his. But now he could sleep soundly without ever having to chant those wishes repeatedly, because finally Kagome was his. And he knew what was about to happen would probably take Kagome away from his for good. Inuyasha didn't care if he lost his life during battle because he finally had everything he always desired. Inuyasha clenched his eyes, as a slow tear ran down his cheek. He would have to tell Kagome eventually about what was to happen to him. He figured it better for her to know ahead of time, then for her to witness his death.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------Ohh. Does anyone know how Inuyasha may or may not die? This fic is going to soon come to a close with a tragic end. But I'm already thinking up a sequel! . Please review.


	7. The Dark Priestess's curse

Here it is. What you've all been waiting for. My sucky fanfic. Well, please at least try to enjoy it please! Thank you. Also, I'll be using a few things from what's been happening in the series. And, about the ending being imminent I don't think I can allow it so soon. So there will be more love, Sesshomaru shall become more involved Kouga may appear. Thank you all so much for reviewing this fanfic. It really helps a writer greatly to know that someone actually enjoys reading his or her writing. - Thankies, people!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

Inuyasha jumped from the tree, his red haori acting as wings, allowing him to land softly to the ground. He walked sluggishly back to Kaede's hut. Everyone was asleep, except Kagome.  
  
"Kagome." He said softly. She heard him, and turned to him, smiling softly.  
  
"Hi. Where have you been?"  
  
"I was just away, thinking. Kagome, come outside with me. There's something that I have to tell you." He extended his arm with his palm flat. He was waiting for Kagome to take his hand. Kagome nodded and climbed to her feet taking his hand. He cupped his hand over hers softly and led her outside. They walked until they were outside of the village. Inuyasha was the first to stop the endless walking. The sun was beginning to fade, as along went Inuyasha's demon features. The wind started to blow, and his dark hair flew into his face. Kagome reached out, moving the unruly hair behind his now human ears. Kagome's hand softly brushed over Inuyasha's cheek, causing him to lean into it softly.  
  
"Kagome." He bought the hand he still held up to his face and kissed it softly. "I wanted to tell you about me. I'm cursed." He looked into her brown eyes, hoping to find a little emotion. Her eyes were as emotionless as Sesshomaru's. And her heart was even emptier. Her whole body felt as if it would crash down on her at any moment.  
  
"What-What do you mean cursed?" Kagome asked, fighting back the tears that threaten to spill from her delicate eyes at any moment.  
  
"A while ago, just before I was pinned to the tree the exact priestess that put a curse on Kikyo put a curse on myself." He sighed again, fighting back his own tears. His emotions were much more vulnerable in his human state. But he knew he had to be strong. He had to be strong for Kagome. "She said if I were ever to fall in love again both me and my lover would suffer. A virus will eventually consume my body, and you'll suffer by watching it happen to me. But I won't allow that. I'm going to leave as soon as I figure out Sesshomaru's true plans."  
  
"What do you mean leave? Inuyasha, you can't leave! I can't allow you to leave me. Please don't leave me, Inuyasha." Kagome fell to the ground; as the tears she'd been fighting fell down her face, staining the ground. Inuyasha leaned down trying to embrace her, trying to comfort her but she pushed him away angrily. "Why, Inuyasha? If you knew you were going to die why did you-"  
  
"Because I love you, and I wasn't going to let some old wench keep me from expressing my love for you."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, and wiped the tears that stained her face from her eyes. "I will find a way to save you, Inuyasha. I won't lose you. Not now." She picked herself up, and stood to her feet. She looked back down to Inuyasha and brushed his cheek gently.  
  
"You must stay alive for your child, Inuyasha."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, this is it. Now I'll say this again. Shorter chapters mean quicker updates. This chapter is definitely a cut back from previous chapters, but I have trouble with writing long chapters because it takes a lot of detailing and such. Well, this is it. Please review.  
  
--Jasmine


	8. I promise

Okay. I'm going to start by responding to one of my reviews.  
  
SquallsGirl: No, the baby thing wasn't exactly my last resort. From the beginning of this fic I knew I wanted a child involved for a dramatic ending. I already have planned how I want the child to look, act etc. That's why I felt obligated to add one. Oh, and update your damn story before I kill you! And about the trip to C.P we're going on July 10th if you still want to come. The disclaimer in previous chapters apply to these and future updates as well. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Inuyasha's beautiful brown orbs stood fixed to the spot that his mate once occupied maybe twenty minutes ago. He'd been standing still trying to interpret her words.  
  
Child...but how? Ack! It's obvious how. But why now? And how does she know so soon? She's a miko, idiot, she supposed to feel certain things. Inuyasha shook himself mentally and finally pulled his body, which had become increasingly heavy with the new burden that he now held on his shoulders. No, not a burden. Perhaps, a blessing in disguise?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha. You're back." Miroku said, holding onto Sango's hand. She was smiling as if she'd won the lotto.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha's brown eyes started to search for Kagome again. She was lying down next to Shippo with him curled into a little ball. We walked over to her, and sat on the other side of her so he wouldn't disturb Shippo.  
  
"Kagome, are you really- you know?" Kagome sighed, and turned over on her back, looking into Inuyasha's eyes. She nodded softly. Inuyasha sighed heavily, and turned from Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you disappointed?" She asked, with a slight sadness in her voice.  
  
"No. Not at all. I'm just disappointed in myself." He turned back to Kagome. "I can't protect you or my child. What am I going to do about this curse? I'm your mate, I'm supposed to protect you!"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other, and nodded. Sango quickly walked over to Shippo, picking up the small kitsune. She held him softly, and looked into her friend's sad eyes. She frowned and Inuyasha and left with her own lover.  
  
Kagome lifted up slightly supporting her weight on her elbows. She ran her fingers through Inuyasha's hair comforting him as best she could.  
  
"Inuyasha, I will break that curse. In fact, Kaede is out looking for the proper things for what have planned. I promise you I'll stop this." Inuyasha smiled at his mate's confidence, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Kagome. I know you said that you'll break the curse, but just in case you don't, please take good care of our child." Inuyasha said looking into Kagome's eyes meaningfully. Kagome sighed heavily showing Inuyasha her heightened discomfort.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just want you to know I care."  
  
"I know you do. Please stop talking about your death; I'll never let you die on me. Do you hear me, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. A sense of anger swirled in with her concern. It was nothing he'd ever seen in her before. So he just nodded softly.  
  
Kagome replaced her glare with a warm smile, and pulled Inuyasha down by his neck into a warm kiss, and a passionate embrace.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Okay, too short. But not too corny, right? Was it okay? Please tell me what you think! ( P.S you people be happy that I don't withhold chapters for lack of reviews. But I do appreciate you all taking the time out reading my story that's exactly why I don't do it. Because no one has any right to withhold chapters for lack of reviews because truth is that the readers are doing you a favor just by reading it and reviewing even if only once. You people remember that!) I LOVE YOU ALL!!! - 


	9. Omg it's nasty!

I started writing this a few hours after posting the last chapter while I was watching Wolf's Rain. I'm truly addicted to that show as well and WILL be starting a wonderful fic to that as soon as I finish off some of the things I have now. And the sequel, for those who are interested will take place ten years after what's going on now so the child will be good and old. - And there will be LOTS of surprises. Don't you just love surprises? ïï -----------------------------ïï---------------------------------------- Kagome sat next to Kaede as they tried to create a concoction that would at least temporarily reverse the curse. It would give them enough time to spy on Sesshomaru and just enough to stop her. A few months would be enough time to find and kill the wench that was doing this to him.  
  
"Alright, Inuyasha. I think this may help. Now you may feel a little dizzy because of the extraction of some of the sacred jewel shards power."  
  
Inuyasha raised and eyebrow, and nodded. A nagging feeling in the back of his head told him something bad would happen, but he would take his chances if it meant being there for Kagome. He leaned his head back, getting an eyeful of sunlight.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha muttered, rubbing his stunned eyes. He leaned his head back again, this time with his eyes closed. Kagome poured the foul-smelling concoction down Inuyasha's throat, as he swallowed it bit by bit. After Kagome was done giving him the medicine, she smiled at him softly, hoping he wouldn't try to bite her head off because of lack of appealing taste.  
  
"What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?! That was terrible!" Inuyasha screamed, clawing at his throat. "You didn't tell me it would burn," He said, trying to clear his throat of the pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But you can't have anything to eat or drink for the rest of the day. You don't want anything to interfere with the medicine." Kagome patted his shoulder softly, and went back over to Kaede. Inuyasha frowned as the deadly aftertaste rises in this throat.  
  
"This shit is disgusting!" Kagome laughed, as Inuyasha tried to wipe the taste of the medicine away with the sleeve of his haori.  
  
"It's not going to get rid of the taste, Inuyasha," Miroku stated, suppressing the uproarish laughter he was struggling to contain.  
  
"Ahhh. Demon!" Someone yelled madly as they ran past Kaede's hut. "Where the hell are they all coming from?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled grimly, and walked outside holding his sword tightly. "This is just the thing to pick me up."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay, done! I'd like some reviews, people! 


	10. She's mine! No, she's mine!

This chapter will consist of two parts. A filler, and then just the general story. Kouga will be in this chapter! This story will also come to a tragic end. A death traded for the life of another. Whose death you say? Muhaahahaha wait and find out! No one will die in this chapter, but I thought I'd warn you.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
But when Inuyasha made it outside he was met with the puniest demon he'd ever seen in his life.  
  
"What the hell? Why is everyone running from this thing?" He said, looking at the small demon. Some humans can be so damn stupid sometimes. Running from a demon that they could easily have killed themselves. Inuyasha smirked, and started to make sucking noises to get the small demon's attention. "Come here, little fella...I won't hurt you much." The demon hissed at Inuyasha, and started to glow a bright crimson color. Just at that moment, Inuyasha's head began to throb, as if someone had kicked him in the head continuously. He dropped Tetsusaiga, and held his head in agony. The small demon's crimson aura began to grow brighter, and as it did Inuyasha's head started to throb more. He groaned in agony as the pain seeped through his every nerve. Inuyasha struggled to keep his amber eyes open, as his eyes decided they wanted to close regardless of how Inuyasha fought.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running to his side. "What's wrong with you?" Kagome said, rubbing his back softly.  
  
"You don't feel that?" He asked, holding his temples.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Kirara was also whining in pain as she jumped out of Sango's arms and headed back into Kaede's hut. Sango peaked into the hut. Shippo was also holding his head in pain.  
  
"It only affects demons!" Sango announced. Kagome nodded, and drew an arrow. She held the bow in her hand firmly, and a grin almost similar to Inuyasha's reached her delicate lips. Kagome released the arrow, and at an incredible speed it struck the small demon, sending the small demon flying lifelessly into a small bush.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay now?"  
  
"I'm fine." Inuyasha said climbing back to his feet. He rubbed his temple one last time. The aftershock of the headache still etched through his nerves. "That was torture."  
  
"I'm sure it was."  
  
"Will we be continuing our search for the jewel shards now that everyone is okay?" Miroku asked.  
  
Everyone looked at Kagome, their eyes filled with hope, and worry.  
  
"It's up to you. And it my be difficult and dangerous in your state." Miroku said, raising a soft eyebrow.  
  
"I'll be fine." Kagome said, a little uneasy. She smiled, trying to comfort her friends, and Inuyasha. They all looked uneasy. "Besides, if I don't go you can't find the jewel shards. You need me!"  
  
"Keh. She's right."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha! I can manage on my own!!" Kagome yelled, trying to break from the hanyou's embrace.  
  
"Just stand still." Inuyasha said, hopping over the last giant boulder. "There." He said placing her back on her feet.  
  
"I could have just rode Kirara with Sango."  
  
"I don't trust her. What if she makes you fall." Inuyasha said with a grunt.  
  
"Awww. You really do care." Kagome said, rubbing his ear. Inuyasha grinned, and leaned into her hand purring softly.  
  
"Inuyasha just purred!" Sango yelled, erupting into laughter. Miroku started to laugh too, nearly falling off the boulder he was attempting to jump over.  
  
"Oh shut up." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"From a kitty to a puppy in a second flat!" Sango taunted.  
  
"Wench." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Ay, ay. Come on, guys. Let's go." Kagome said patting Inuyasha's shoulder. The group walked on and on, until they found themselves in a forest. The forest glowed an eerie green light, and demons could be sensed everywhere.  
  
"What the hell? I smell them, but I don't see them," Inuyasha said holding Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.  
  
"They could be disguising themselves, -"  
  
"Or maybe the forest itself is a demon." Shippo added.  
  
"That's possible." Miroku said, eyeing the area.  
  
"Well, let's not find out." Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga back into its sheath, and gave the air one last sniff. "The hell? The smell is gone!"  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "I don't know the hell is going on here, but I don't like it."  
  
"Oh calm down, Dog-face." Kouga said jumping from a treetop. "It's always like that here. The demon smell comes and goes. Hey. Have you been taking car of my Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned, and let out a soft chuckle. "I don't know ask her." Inuyasha said, laughing again.  
  
Kouga raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. What's so amusing? I don't see anything funny, usually he'd try to cut me in half with that damn sword of his if I called Kagome mine. Then a faint smell reached Kouga's sensitive nose. Inuyasha's scent. He looked over to Inuyasha. The hell. He's still over there. He turned back to Kagome; she was covered in Inuyasha's scent. Then as the wind started to blow he saw it. Fang marks on his Kagome's neck.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Kouga said lunging at Inuyasha.  
  
"What, see something you didn't like?" Inuyasha chuckled, just barely dodging the fuming Wolf's attack.  
  
"How dare you mark my Kagome?!"  
  
"Your Kagome? From the looks of things she's mine." Inuyasha grinned. He so loved taunting the angry wolf this way. Nothing else gave him this kind of satisfaction. "But maybe I'll allow you to visit us and our child sometime. Just be sure to take a bath first. I don't want my pup catching fleas." Inuyasha said, once again narrowly dodging Kouga's attack.  
  
He sighed, and turned his back to Inuyasha. "Dumb mutt." He mumbled and walked back to Kagome, who still had a shocked expression on her face. Kouga took her hand into his own and held it softly.  
  
"One day I will kill that mutt and make you mine."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened again and she just laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck. Oh...what am I going to do?  
  
"Get away from her, you flea bag!" Inuyasha growled. Kouga simply annoyed Inuyasha's mediocre threat, and continued to stroke Kagome's hand. Inuyasha grew annoyed and threw a large rock at Kouga's head knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Come on." Inuyasha said, dragging Kagome by her wrist.  
  
"But Kouga he-"  
  
"Leave him." Inuyasha said, still dragging the stubborn miko.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other and shook their heads, following behind their friends.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	11. If only I'd known sooner I

This chapter will most likely be mostly in different characters pov. Sorry for the lack of updating. I've been busy. My dog just had two puppies yesterday! Woo Sonny and Cher we'll call them. Lol. Not really. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
"Ack!'  
  
"Maybe now you'll learn to let me handle myself." Kagome said, face red with anger.  
  
"But I was just trying to help" Inuyasha's voice were muzzled, and his speech incoherent.  
  
Miroku muffled his laugh, and rubbed a tear from his eye. It was amazing how two people could love each other so much, but at the same time fights like they hate each other. He looked to Sango who was sitting on top of Kirara with a gentle smile on her face.  
  
'She's so beautiful. A remarkable creature really. No, not a creature. She's far from that. An angel, perhaps. Yes, she's my angel. And there is nothing I wouldn't do for her now. But no matter how much I try, I cannot understand her. She's lost so much, yet she goes on smiling. She's so gentle when she could be cruel. Yes, she truly is a beautiful angel in the form of an even more beautiful woman.'  
  
Sango looked down to Miroku, and noticed he was staring at her with a starry look in his eyes. "Miroku, you better not be having any hentai thoughts about me." Sango warned, although she truly hoped he was.  
  
"No, not at all." Miroku said, smiling sweetly. Sango nodded and turned away. 'Ay, the heavens have truly granted me something special. In all that I've hoped for in a man, Miroku is all I want. Sure, maybe he is a little perverted. But he's just perfect to me. It is now my sworn dying wish to kill Naraku, and I will. Because he will not take the life of another that I love'  
  
"Would you two please speed it up!" Inuyasha said grimly, Kagome once again flailing wildly in his arms. Kagome soon sighed, and ceased her struggling. If he wanted to personally escort her around, she would let him. But there would be no escorting done during battle. He would have to let her do it on her own.  
  
'She stopped struggling. That's good. I was tired of being beaten, and my face kissing the ground. Inuyasha smiled and looked at the exhausted girl he held in his arms. It's true she looks nothing like Kikyo. At least not anymore. I can't believe I ever had them confused. They are so different. Inuyasha sighed deeply, and looked back to the path In front of him. If Only I would have realized earlier that they were different. 


	12. If only I'd known sooner II

"I sense a jewel shard! It's close." Kagome yelled pointing ahead.  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha used one hand to push Kagome on his back. She held on to his shoulders, as he revealed Tetsusaiga. "Let's go get the jewel shards."  
  
Inuyasha ran ahead at in incredible speed, Kagome's hair was blowing in the wind, as well as Inuyasha's. Miroku and Sango were close behind.  
  
"There it is!" Kagome pointed to a large demon with four arms. His teeth hung out of his mouth like hooks, ready to grab you at any second. Blood dripped from his fangs, and the dead bodies of the people he'd slain were laid about, tossed into a pile. Kagome gasped, and sucked in her breath. "He's killed so many. And this smell is terrible."  
  
'That means if it's this painful for me to smell it then Inuyasha must be going crazy. Poor Inuyasha."  
  
"Get down, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome nodded and climbed off of his back. "Filthy demon. Time to die." Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga firmly as it transformed in his hand. A blue wind encircled the massive blade. (Blue wind being the wind scar which he can now summon at any time.)  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!"  
  
A large swirl of blue wind raced towards the massive demon, only for him to sidestep the attack, and launch his own at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked his attack as well using the blade of Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Foolish half-demon. Did you think your minuscule attack would stop me?" The large demon said in a menacing laugh. "Nothing can stop me." The once screaming woman he'd held in his hand was tossed aside to join her fallen comrades in the pile.  
  
Not suspecting another attack, the demon fell backwards, the result of a large boomerang hitting him on the head.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!" Once again the attacked was blocked, but this time causing great damage.  
  
"Inuyasha, the shard is in his head." Kagome said. The aura of the jewel shard shined softly, as it revealed itself to everyone.  
  
"Ah. You must be a miko. Wonderful, I can absorb you as well. And your other human friends. But first to finish off your half-demon buddy."  
  
The demon launched another attack at Inuyasha knocking him down, and Tetsusaiga out of his reach. The demon quickly grabbed Kagome in his palm, and began to absorb her energy. His touch was what absorbs the energy, and as he squeezed, his claws pierced her side, and her blood began to drip slowly.  
  
Inuyasha still laid lifelessly on the ground, even as Shippo shaked him, he was unresponsive. Miroku and Sango launched their best attacks at the large demon but he was growing stronger as he absorbed Kagome's power.  
  
"Inuyasha..Please wake up." Kagome said between sobs. It wasn't the pain that was making her cry; it was the fact that Inuyasha wasn't waking up. Then, she saw what was happening. "No, Inu-"It was too late. The demon threw Kagome into the lifeless pile of bodies, and Sango and Miroku rushed to her.  
  
"The miko really did help. Now the other two."  
  
A low growl could be heard, and a red demon aura clouded the area, as Inuyasha's transformation began. His fangs grew in length, his claws grew longer, and his eyes were now red. His amber eyes now turned a purple. And purple streaks now adorned his cheeks.  
  
Everything was red to him now. All he knew was he had to kill and that is exactly what he was going to do. He growled again, and lunged at the demon, getting knocked back by one of his arms.  
  
"Still alive-"  
  
'What he's no longer half-demon? But how. How can this punier half-demon become a whole demon? Even I Makoto cannot become a whole demon'  
  
Then a low raspy voice spoke, stopping Makoto's thoughts. "You are now the weaker demon. I am now full demon whereas you are half. Now prepare to die, you low-class demon."  
  
Inuyasha launched a full force attack, first cutting the demons arms off with nothing but his claws. He finished it off by separating his head from his body. Inuyasha smiled, and tasted some of the blood from his claws.  
  
"SIT BOY!!" Kagome yelled with as much force as she could muster. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Kaede walked into the room, and expressionless look on her face. They had to return to make sure Kagome and the pup were safe.  
  
"Kaede. Is the baby okay?" Shippo said hopping to his feet?  
  
"Well-"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry to cut lady Kaede off like that, but this is the second part to chapter eleven. I had to cut chapter eleven off where I did because I wanted it to seem emotional like. Well, anyway. Please review. 


	13. Planning a wedding?

Okay. This will give you guys an idea of the time frame since the first chapter. It's been four months since the first chapter. Although it seems like only a few days. Sorry guys, I'll be editing those chapters soon. Okie? Okay!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Well what?" Inuyasha asked, and inquisitive eyebrow raised at the old woman.  
  
"Everything on the outside appears normal, but there may be some internal damage. Ye may have to return to Kagome's time."  
  
Inuyasha sighed inwardly. I really didn't want to return to Kagome's time. I really don't have time for that old hag to be throwing paper at me. "Can I see her, Kaede?"  
  
Kaede nodded her approval and stepped aside allowing the hanyou passage to the small hut.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him sincerely.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't have let you get hurt. I should have never lost control that way."  
  
"It's okay. At least we got the jewel shard, and no one else got hurt." Inuyasha was obviously not amused with his mate's remark. It didn't matter if they got the jewel shard or not.  
  
"Look, wench. The jewel shards don't matter." Kagome's faced etched into a small frown. "Ack! I didn't mean to call you-"  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, ignoring the slight throbbing in her side. Once the spell wore off Inuyasha climbed to his feet and sat next to Kagome. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"I know. But you deserved it." Kagome said, a devilish grin on her face.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you haven't kissed me all day."  
  
Inuyasha smiled soundly, and kissed Kagome softly, rubbing his clawed finger through her hair. "I love you." Kagome said after they'd broken off the kiss.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Umm..Inuyasha. You do know we may have to go back to my time, right?" Kagome said in a whisper. A whisper so low that had it not been for Inuyasha's hearing would have been incoherent.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Inuyasha said in a loud throaty sigh.  
  
-------------------Kagome's time------------------  
  
"I'm sure Grandpa is used to you by now. I highly doubt if he'll throw any scrolls at you this time" Kagome said reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
  
"Be gone, demon!" Grandpa yelled throwing a scroll at Inuyasha's head. It stuck in the middle of the hanyou's head, draping down over his eye like a wedding veil. "Damn you old man!" Inuyasha said chasing the old man around in circles, the scroll blocking his sight in one eye. Kagome sighed and went into her home. She was becoming annoyed with her Grandfather's antics so she would let Inuyasha have his fun...for now.  
  
"Mom?" Kagome yelled, after she stepped through the door.  
  
"Oh, Kagome!" Kagome's mother smiled sweetly and embraced her daughter tightly. "How are you baby? It's been months since you've been home! I was worried sick! Where's your bag? Has that demon boy been bothering you again?"  
  
"Mom, mom." Just have a seat. There's something I need to speak to you about." And as summoned, Inuyasha walked into the house, pulling the scroll from his head.  
  
"Damn geezer."  
  
"LANGUAGE!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry Ms. Kagome's mom." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome's mother sent him a glare and redirected her attention back to her daughter.  
  
"Now what were you telling me honey?"  
  
"Well, mom. I.."  
  
"Kagome..No."  
  
"Go on, honey." Kagome's mother said sternly, ignoring the hanyou's comments.  
  
"Well, mom. Inuyasha and I are kind of together, and well I'm kind of-" Kagome trailed off with lack of words, instead she'd let her mom get the visual. At four months Kagome was unusually large, but she figured it was just because it was a hanyou baby.  
  
"Ay, Kagome! But how...did...did this demon do that to you?" Her mother asked going into a frenzy.  
  
Inuyasha's ears had been flattened to his head, but his face still wore a winning grin. But his grin was soon washed from his face when Ms. Higurashi stood over him with fire in her eyes. "You do intend to marry now?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, technically we are. I've marked her thereby making her mines. So no one can even touch her or look at her wrong without having me at they're throats. Just like a human marriage, no?"  
  
"That's not good enough. You have to have a formal marriage. In our time. This 'marking' process is much too unofficial for me." She perked up quickly, and smiled largely. "I must begin planning the wedding! Oooh I have to call all of my friends and family and this is going to be wonderful!!"  
  
Ms. Higurashi rushed off with a huge smiled plastered on her face. "I'm going to buy invites and look for all the right things! Ooo this is so wonderful!"  
  
Inuyasha watched the happy woman run out the door with her keys in her hand and her purse in the other. Inuyasha smiled inwardly as he noticed that ever bit of Ms. Higurashi was every bit of Kagome. He smiled and walked over to his mate on the couch. She still had the large haori that Kaede given to her lifted, her round belly still visible. She still seemed shocked with her mother's reaction.  
  
'Was she actually happy about it?" Kagome asked, still looking straight ahead. "I was expecting "Kagome you're only in middle school, how could you?" speech." She sighed, and rubbed her still exposed belly.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and laid his head on Kagome's stomach listening to the small rumbling his pup made him chuckle softly. "I can hear it moving." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome smiled, and ran her fingers through Inuyasha's hair. She wanted so much to cry right now. She was feeling sad, but why? Maybe regretting her pregnancy? Or maybe regretting Inuyasha? No. It could be either one. She knew she loved Inuyasha, and she would surely love their child. Inuyasha smelled Kagome's tears, and quickly turned to her. "What is it? Does your side hurt? Do you need to go to that hospital place?"  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's concern and kissed him softly. "I'm just a little tired. That's all." Inuyasha smiled smugly and lifted Kagome from the couch. Carrying her to her bedroom. He laid her softly in the bed and lay next to her, cradling her softly.  
  
"I love you, Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Okay. The next part will be set forward another month and it'll be the wedding. The next part after that will be the honeymoon, and don't worry the chapters will get longer. They're only short now because I needed to break them into parts. So, see you on my next update, which will be in another 4 - 5 days. Thanks, and please review!


	14. The Wedding

Okay, here it is! And I believe I did stay in my 4-5 day schedule. Clap for me! - Well, anyway on with the show. This story is set forward one month, therefore Kagome is in her fifth month of pregnancy. Keep up with it, people!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Kagome's mother walked through the house, humming the wedding song repeatedly.  
  
"Will that woman ever shut up?" Inuyasha asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"I doubt it. She's pretty psyched about it. Her baby girl finally growing up." Kagome said with a sigh. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she looked on at the TV, her hand on her belly rubbing it softly.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Are you happy about all of this?" Inuyasha asked, a serious look on his face. Kagome turned to look at him, and stared longingly into his amber eyes.  
  
"Of course I am, Inuyasha. It just feels so weird, you know. I have to leave home, and all of my friends. But I guess it's all worth it to be with you," She said smiling, rubbing a hand over his cheek tenderly. "Besides, I can always come visit."  
  
"...Kagome."  
  
Kagome sighed and turned her back to Inuyasha leaning into his embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder and held on to his hand softly. "Inuyasha, I'm so happy you chose me and not Kikyo." She said in a low whisper. And had it not been for Inuyasha's keen hearing it would have near been impossible for him to hear.  
  
"There was no contest from the start." Inuyasha smiled, and gave Kagome a loving kiss on the nose.  
  
"Ewww. Not on the couch!" Souta yelled. "Mom, Kagome and Inuyasha are doing bad things on the couch!"  
  
"Why don't you go play with those pacman cards or something."  
  
"It's Pokemon!" Souta retorted smartly.  
  
"Ahh whatever." Inuyasha said with a wave of his hand. He didn't understand how anyone could trap demons in small cards for little kid's amusement. No one had bet not ever try to trap him into some colorful card, or he'd make sure they'd die upon his release.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha. If you must go upstairs. There are children here besides yourselves. Ms. Higurashi called from the kitchen. He sounded serious, although she wore a pleased grin. _'Kagome has found someone that truly loves her. Although I wish it could have waited a while longer, I'm extremely happy for her. Let's just hope she doesn't end up like us.'_ Ms. Higurashi thought, looking out the window. She hoped and prayed that Inuyasha wouldn't be taken from Kagome as her husband was taken from her. She sighed and went back to arranging for the wedding. It was only in a week, and there were still things that needed to be done.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Inuyasha! Come now!" Ms. Higurashi called from downstairs. "Grandpa is going to take you to be fitted with a tuxedo."  
  
"Tuxedo, what is that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"It's a form of clothing. It's pants and a jacket. Usually when people wear them they look like penguins although they come in an assortment of colors."  
  
"Penguin?"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"I'm coming lady!"  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly crawled from the bed and pulled himself away from Kagome. Instead of walking down the stairs Inuyasha jumped and landed at the side of Kagome's mother.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
"Not quite. Wear this." She put a red baseball cap on Inuyasha head to cover his dog-ears. "Don't want you causing a scene." She said with a smile.  
  
"Keh." Was Inuyasha's reply? He walked out the door with Grandpa hoping he'd throw another 'spell' at him so he'd have a reason to tear him apart.  
  
"Kagome. It's your turn honey. We have to take Souta over his friend's house then we'll look for you a dress. _If we can find one_."  
  
"Yes mom, I'm coming." Kagome got dressed in the only thing she owned that would possibly fit over her large belly. A pair of sweatpants and a long T- shirt. But it was kind of an uncomfortable outfit considering it was 80- degree weather. Kagome walked down the stairs to as quickly as she could without tripping over her own swollen feet.  
  
--------------------At the bridal store-------------------  
  
"Kagome, suck it in!" Her mother ordered.  
  
"Mom, I can't. IT WON'T FIT!"  
  
Kagome's mother sighed profoundly, and took a seat on the bench. "This is going to be difficult."  
  
"Well I'm sorry that I'm as big as a house, mom." Kagome said plopping down on the small circular thing she'd been standing on to model the dress."  
  
"Honey. You're not as big as a house, and you're beautiful. I just wonder sometimes how I'm going to deal with you going away. I mean I know you'll visit but it won't be the same."  
  
"Mom, I promise I'll visit regularly. "Kagome said with a reassuring smile. Although she knew inside that it would be harder then ever to keep the promise she'd just ensured her mother she'd keep.  
  
--------------------The Wedding -----------------  
  
The shrine was decorated in beautiful red and white ornaments. Doves were kept in a cage next to the god tree preparing for their release. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen all stood near the god tree as well preparing the wedding to start. Kagome's grandfather stood at the end of the row, which was decorated with red and white rose petals white to represent Kagome, and red to represent Inuyasha. Together they made beautiful colors. A woman dressed in a red flowing gown stood near a harp, strumming it softly. The soft cooing of the doves and the strumming of the harp was truly relaxing. And next to Grandpa stood a nervous Inuyasha. Never before had he lost his cool as he did today. Although weddings were nothing common to hanyou's or youkai's, Inuyasha was still nervous. He felt he had to do everything perfectly. He had to be perfect for Kagome. All kinds of nervous thoughts ran through his head as he struggled not to run away not to look for her. He looked around at all the people that sat in the white wooden chairs. They all seemed to be as nervous as he was. Then, a different kind of music began to play, and he saw her. He saw Kagome for the first time that day. She was beautiful. She wore a long white gown with a trail so long it looked as if it could reach the heavens. She wore a small crown that had a silk transparent veil covering her lightly decorated face. She wore a smile that lit up the room and made everyone's hearts skips a beat. She walked slowly and gracefully to her husband, her life, he everything. As she walked tears slowly streamed down her cheeks as she realized that no matter what she was Inuyasha's and Inuyasha was hers. She finally made it to grandpa as he began to start the ceremony. Then came the time for the kiss. Inuyasha slowly lifted the veil as he was instructed to do so many days ago. Kagome was still crying softly, and this made him smile as he noticed they were tears of joy. He reached out with a curled finger to wipe the tears from her eyes and whispered, "Don't cry, my Kagome. I'll always take care of you." And wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her soundly. And at that moment the doves were released. Inuyasha still held Kagome in his arms as the birds flew away into the sun. And the sun shined down on Inuyasha and Kagome as if giving it's blessing. Smiling and staring lovingly into each other's eyes Kagome and Inuyasha had once again formed another wall around their souls. The wall, which they in time built together.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, this was fun to write! Awww...I want my wedding to be this way. Well anyway. There's been a change a plans. Me wanting to end the story romantically the next chapter will consest of the reception, and honeymoon. Okay. Thank you!  
  
**_A heart so pure_**


	15. The Ending

Okay. Here it is. - I'm kind of sad, because I don't have many reviews. But, I guess it's better then not having any. Right? Okay. Here is the reception. And it is once again nearing its end. And this will be all for Watching From A Distance. Thank you, to all my reviewers. If you only reviewed once, I am still grateful. And there will be a sequel if I can think of a good way to start it. This will contain a slight songfic, and hopefully a romantic enough ending for you guys. Well, here it is.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat at the long table that'd been prepared for them, watching as everyone danced to some tune.  
  
"Why haven't you guys danced yet?" Yuka asked smiling at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
'Ay. Inuyasha doesn't know how to dance, Yuka."  
  
"Well teach him. Come one, you guys! You have to dance. The Bride and Groom's first dance is coming up next."  
  
_Let me know_.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her softly to the dance floor as the guests quietly dispersed to their seats. When they finally made it to the dance floor Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome looked into Kagome's golden eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck softly. They moved so gracefully as if they'd been trying to master it forever.  
  
_Let me know  
_  
"Inuyasha. I didn't know you could dance."  
  
_When I feel what I feel, sometimes it's hard to tell you so.  
_  
"I've been watching the other's dance. I watched closely so whenever I danced with you I wouldn't disappoint you."  
  
_You may not be in the mood to learn...what you think you know.  
_  
"Inuyasha. You could never disappoint me. Even if you tried. Despite what you may think. I know that you're the most perfect person I've ever met in my entire life."  
  
_There are times when I find you want to keep yourself from me._  
  
"And I feel the same way as you Kagome." Inuyasha said with a broad smile.  
  
_When I don't have the strength; I'm just the mirror of what I see.  
_  
Kagome smiled at him as she felt a tear roll down her face and soak into her dress. All of this time Inuyasha had true feelings for her, and she was too stubborn to admit to herself. But in the best of you is our love. You're a positive motivating force within my life.  
  
And through all they'd been through they could always survive it when they had each other to fight for.  
  
_Should you ever feel the need to wave good-bye?  
_  
And although Kagome left numerous times she'd always return with a newfound appreciation for Inuyasha. And in her heart she knew that there was nothing better then being surrounded by him, and her friends.  
  
_Let me know_  
  
Inuyasha rubbed a clawed finger through Kagome's raven locks, and smiled at her warmly once more. He would have given his all and everything he had to be with her; but through all the pain and suffering he finally had someone he could live out his years with. And that was his angel...Kagome.  
  
_Let me know  
_  
Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's chest as they danced slowly to the tune. She listened intently to his heartbeat, as it seemed to have a melody of its own.  
  
_When you feel what I feel hopefully you'll understand so many things had taken place before this love affair began. But if you feel, boy like I feel confusion can give way doubt. For those times I felt unsure of what I said when I said I'm all about. But in the best of you our love you're a positive motivating force within my life should you ever feel the need to say good-bye.  
_  
_Let me know_  
  
The true love and warmth that emitted from the two could be felt all around. But only Inuyasha and Kagome truly knew how much it'd taken to admit the feelings they had. And nearly through both of their deaths a true and everlasting love was found.  
  
_Tell me what it is (Tell me what it is) what it is to make believe. Love beyond your own trying to find a place for me. Cause the best part of you is our love. You're a positive motivating force within my life. Should you ever feel the need to say good-bye?  
  
Let me know  
  
Let me know  
  
Let me know  
  
Let me know  
  
See...you're at your best, baby._

Finally both of their souls could be at rest as they lived the remainder of their lives together. With the love of their child. Now nothing could disturb the love they shared. Not even Naraku. Because following the birth of his twin boys, Inuyasha killed Naraku with the help of his comrades and his lover. Afterwards Sango and Miroku also married, and Shippo went his separate ways, though he still visited Kagome often. Shortly after Shippo's departure Sango and Miroku had their own set of twin girls that Miroku steadily keeps any eye on keeping them away from "playboys" such as himself. One day before they all rest peacefully in their graves...they will look back on all that's happened and smile. Because they fought to save what was rightfully theirs...the lives they never got to lead.  
  
**_The End_**  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, first I would like to say is excuse me for the lyrics. Some of them may be wrong, or maybe all of them but I was doing them just by listening to them on my CD player. I will eventually go get the correct lyrics for this song and correct them. Also, I do not in anyway own this song or any of the lyrics.  
  
This song was sung my Aaliyah. This is a very beautiful song, and I felt that it fit the end of this story well. Please let me know if you like it. I hope to see your reviews. Thank you for putting up with my writing!  
  
**_Jasmine. A.K.A: A heart so pure._**


End file.
